


Party Animals

by Galaxy_of_Ashes2906



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Okoye, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta W'Kabi, Double Penetration, Fisting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Erik Killmonger, Omega Nakia, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past okoye/W'Kabi - Freeform, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, all the sex, past T'Challa/Nakia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906
Summary: 1 gala, 5 people, and an orgy
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye, erik killmoger/t'challa/nakia/okoye/w'kabi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Start Reading





	1. T'Challa

"This bullshit again?" N'Jakaka complained for about the fifteenth time that night as yet another politician begin approaching them from across the grand ballroom. It was the annual Military gala that they were attending; one that all the elite members of Wakanda, including War Dog, the Dora Milaje, King's guard, Border Patrolman, high-end politicians, Tribal elders and of course the Royal Family.

T'Challa had attended the gala his entire life. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the crowds and the waiters with trays of delicious hors d'oeuvres and crystal glasses of the finest Wakandan wine. He was used to the social aspect as well. He knew how to treat the guests and to be well-mannered. 

His mate N'Jadaka? Not so much. 

"Be polite and perhaps I will award you well tonight." 

Erik purred as he gulped out of his glass of rich purple drink. "Why wait until tonight?" He asked with a grin, and the alpha watched him licked his lips of every last drop of the wine. "I see some hot couples who might even wanna join us right now." 

"Are you suggesting an orgy?" T'Challa arched a brow. He knew his omega was... experimental to say the least, but this was not what he deemed as appropriate. Erik begins to open his mouth to respond but he cut him off by holding up his hand, as a politician, a beta lawyer of the Mining Tribe, came over. 

Out of the corner of his eye, T'Challa spots N'Jadaka rolls his eyes in boredom while he and the lawyer exchange pleasantries; speaking on dull subjects like the weather and the mandazi that was traveling around the room on one of the silver platters. 

He resisted a chuckle at how meaningless the conversation was. After all, he would much rather be undressed with his lovely Omega riding him, milking his cock of its seed. 

Maybe other omegas and betas would join them. As inappropriate as it sounded at a place like this, sharing the experience with others felt like a turn on.

His mind wandered as the man continued, and soon he felt a tight strain on his trousers. Below the front of his dashiki, he was hard as a rock. He prayed to the goddess and ancestors that no one would notice.

Unfortunately for him, he heard a quiet snicker behind him, and N'Jadaka was side-glancing to his crotch, looking smug.  _ Great _ , he noticed. He loved his omega dearly and with all his heart and would never wish harm upon him... but sometimes he sincerely wanted to beat him into the pavement. 

Thankfully, the lawyer retreated and T'Challa sighed in relief, his erection enlarging by the second. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Stud?" N'Jadaka teased, looping an arm around his. 

He swallowed. "Now is not the place, N'Jadaka." He used his Alpha voice, hoping it would put his omega in his place... of course, he was too strong-willed for that.

"Yo dick disagrees with that." 

Shoulders deflating in defeat, T'Challa gazed around, a hand falling to the small of his omega's back. "Who were you thinking of joining us?" 

"Oh, so the Nobel king of Wakanda does wish to get smutty," N'Jadaka teased at the expense of the Alpha, who rolled his eyes. He watched his mate scan the room with lustful eyes, and jealousy sprung awake.

The thought of his omega eying someone else for sex was both angering, and very hot. He thought for sure his pants would rip from the strain his erection was putting on them. 

"Okoye," N'Jadaka begins to list off. "Nakia, and... W'Kabi." 

The Alpha's eyes widened. His closest friend, his ex-girlfriend, and his royal advisor-turned-enemy? "Are you sure?" 

"Certainly," Smirking over his shoulder at the alpha, N'Jadaka strolled over to the closest; Okoye. Panic boiled deep in T'Challa's stomach as he watched the two. Over the chatter of the crowd, he could not hear what they were saying to each other, only reading their expressions.

N'Jadaka was calm and cool as if asking the General about the weather instead of participating in an orgy. Okoye's expression morphed from stoicism to confusion, and then finally, to T'Challa's horror; agreement. She nodded and retreated into the crowd. The Omega signaled to him with a thumbs up before disappearing as well.

T'Challa squirmed uncomfortably before he decided to follow his Omega, his heart beating in both his chest and groin. Traveling in a crowd was perhaps not the best idea when he had a sizable erection and no-doubt alpha pheromones being emitted, but he had to follow his Omega anyway. He had to make sure he was not asking W'K...

"My King, it would be an honor to join your orgy," W'Kabi said, voice low as he passed the king discreetly, a small grin over his plush lips. 

Shit.

* * *

The five were now in a small storage room down the hall. T'Challa had not been sure how an orgy was to start, but almost immediately after N'Jadaka shut and locked the door, the four began to make out and undress; Okoye with Nakia and N'Jadaka with W'Kabi. It got the king hot and bothered to see his Omega kissing the lips of the traitor. 

"Don't yo wanna join us, Babe?" N'Jadaka asked, looking over his shoulder at the alpha. 

"Sure he does." Nakia reached over and began to massage T'Challa's dick, still kissing Okoye. "Undress, T'Challa. I've always fantasized about two Alphas at the same time." 

T'Challa swallowed and began to fumble with the hem of his dashiki, pulling it over his head and onto the pile of clothes gathered on the floor. his pants followed, and Nakia wasted no time at all to yank down his boxers. 

"My, T'Challa, You've grown since we were teenagers," she remarked, kneeling to mouth at his cock. Her hands cupped over the width of the erection, and a rough gasp left his lips.

Okoye watched with lust in her eyes, seemingly unbothered by her mate taking another alpha's dick. Her dick was fully unsheathed now, and she was lazily thumbing at the head while she leaned against a shelf. T'Challa was painfully aware of her eyes on them. 

"Nakia," She spoke firmly, putting a hand on her reddish curls. "Straddle my lap. T'Challa can come in from behind. We do not want to drain His Majesty of the erection before you can be pleased."

"Don't worry. 'Challa can last for hours," N'Jadaka called, and to T'Challa's horror, he was on his knees now, mouth wrapped around W'Kabi's mouth. The Beta had his head thrown back, tugging a handful of the omega's dreadlocks.

"Good, so can I," Okoye mused. She got down on the floor and Nakia straddled her legs as told. T'Challa watched as she sunk on the Alpha's dick, bottoming out, both sighed in pleasure and kissed. 

Nakia looked over her shoulder and reached back, spreading her ass cheeks. "Are you ready?" 

T'Challa knelt behind her and begin to rub his thumb against the hole. Soon he was fingering into it, wanton moans leaving Nakia's lips as they were pressed to Okoye's.

"What are you waiting for, T'Challa?" She asked, muffled by the general's mouth. 

Hesitant at first, he lined the blunt head of his cock up to her hole. he is pleased and surprised when there is no resistance, and she seems to almost sucking him in, moaning as he gets deeper. Then he starts to thrust in and out of the tight warmth, trying to match the speed she is going on the other alpha's. He grunted loudly. As much as he wished he could fight the pleasure, he could not deny that the tight squeeze of her ass around his dick felt amazing. 

"Fuck," Okoye hissed. 

"How's it feel to be split by two alphas?" N'Jadaka asked from behind his mate's back. T'Challa glanced over, finding him sprawled on the floor, hands behind his head while W'Kabi was between his legs, licking his wet, slick-filled folds with lewd sounds. 

Blazing jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach, and in a wave of dominance, he pounded rapidly into Nakia, teeth-gritting. 

" _ T'Challa! _ " Nakia cried out, her body going limp as she reached her first orgasm. 

"I take it it's good," N'Jadaka grinned. "Can't wait till my turn. Ay, Babe?"

T'Challa nodded, chest heaving slightly as he slowed his pace to give the omega some time to reconfigure herself after climaxing. Although it was mostly so he could watch his mate with W'Kabi. 

As jealous as he felt; damn, it was hot to see. 


	2. Nakia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter on a 5 hr car ride hope yall like it

T’Challa was pissed.

The way he rammed his dick into Nakia like he had something to prove was evident enough, and the heavy perfume of pheromones coming from him only proved this theory more.

Either pissed or minutes away from a rut, she decided.

The thick, long member was nearly painful as it stretched her hole. That combined with her own alpha’s dick was overwhelming. However, not too much so that it wasn’t pleasurable. Each Alpha inside her was powerful, and each movement they made were just as powerful.

It didn’t take long to reach her first orgasm, then shortly afterwards, her second. With fiery passion, she captured Okoye’s lip, her tongue darting through the opening and she stroked the alpha’s tongue, exploring her mouth.

Rocking her hips back into T’Challa’s dick, she was edging onto her third orgasm when someone spoke behind them. She could hardly hear them over the blood pounding against her eardrums, but she pouted childishly when her alpha lifted her up and slipped her dick from her, leaving her pussy empty.

"Hey," she whined, before she realized what had just been said.

_ "Like old times, General?" _

She watched as W'Kabi, the only Beta of the group took Okoye as if she was a, omega and slip his dick into the often-ignored pussy, half hidden by her erected dick.

Nakia felt a slight swell of jealousy and rode T'Challa with a fierce passion that had the alpha king shouting out in surprise.

"You okay?" she looked over her shoulder at him with an arched brow. He nodded and put his hands on her hips.

"Of course, only a little surprised at the pace. That's all."

Nakia took pleasure in knowing that his teeth were clenched as he spoke, and as she rode up and down on his dick, she could feel his grip on her hips get tighter, his manicured nails leaving small crescent-shaped indents in her flesh.

She knew how to please an Alpha.

"Don't'chu leave me outta this!" Erik said. He crawled on his knees to his Alpha and Nakia, and she leaned forward to kiss the fellow Omega.

Erik wasn't as good of a kisser as Okoye was. He was fast and sloppy, where Okoye took her time and mapped out a path over her lips. Maybe that method came easily only to alphas, or with practice. Erik was the youngest of the group and from what she had come to understand, didn't have that much practice in this field before marrying T'Challa.

"You have my alpha on your lips," he stated as they pulled away for a moment in quest for air. "I like it."

"I have your alpha in my ass too," Nakia reminded. She moved her hand down to finger her empty pussy as she chased after her third orgasm. But then her hand was pushed away by an eager Erik, who pushed into her with his two, thick fingers. She hummed in response. Before they could kiss again, his mouth was joining his digits.

Nakia slowed on T'Challa's dick, focusing on the omega as he spread her folds open with his two fingers, lapping up slick with his tongue. A third finger rubbed against her clit, and a soft squelching should could be heard from between her legs. 

"You seem to enjoy the attention of a fellow Omega," Okoye said. She was looking around W'Kabi's broad shoulders and he rammed into her. Her head was thrown back, and she supported herself on her hands, moaning quietly.

"And you seem to enjoy the attention of a Beta." But Nakia barely got her words before her third orgasm spiraled into full force. She gasped as a pool of juices coated Erik's face and he greedily lapped them up.

"Now I understand why Challa likes mine so damn much."

She could almost feel T'Challa's eyes roll. "Let me do you now," she said.

She lifted from the alpha's dick, and as much as she disliked the empty feeling, she knew she'd regret it later if she didn't unmount when her ass wasn't horribly sore.

Then her face was in Erik's lap. As an Omega, he has a much smaller dick than the other three in the room, and she has no trouble as she wrapped her mouth around the tip and shoving it back deep in her throat. She didn't even feel the urge to gag.

"Damn, Kia," Erik gritted, tugging at her curls as she deep-throated her. "Your alpha's lucky."

"Damn right she is." Her alpha spoke with a strained voice, then gasped. "Right there, W'Kabi! _ " _

Glancing up, she found Okoye, the fiercest warrior alpha that she knew, had her feet by her ears for a deeper fix. It was a shocking sight, although Nakia realized that after their few years of marriage, it made sense that W'Kabi would know what made the alpha's pleasure tick.

She knew now that she had two choices. She could even feel jealousy over the alpha hooking back up with her ex husband; or she could take tips from the Beta and take some new techniques back to the bedroom once this event came to an end. 

But for now, she had this omega to treat.

"Ay!" Erik exclaimed when she put a finger into his pussy, then a second. Using the two digits, she pumped in and out quickly, the omega was opening up, preparing for a beefy dick. Instead, he was treated to a third and fourth finger. "'Chu workin' to get that whole fist in there, bitch?"

"If that's what you want." She felt all the juices that were starting to pour from his pussy and all over her hand. His thighs were starting to shake, and his dick was twitching. With a long strand of cuss words, ribbons of clear sweetness spewed from the head of his dick and into her throat. She swallowed and let the spent dick drop to his stomach.

"Bitch! 'Chu gonna break me!" he exclaimed when she slipped the last finger into his stretched pussy. To be quite fair, her hand was rather small, but as she curled into a fist, she could feel Erik's walls stretching to accommodate the new size. She went slow, letting him get used to it, then she started pumping in and out, reaching the pace her fingers were going once again. 

The omega felt awarded when another large puddle of juices flooded from his pussy and she finally understood why Okoye always enjoyed pleasuring her so much. 


End file.
